


Meeting in The Flames

by fluffycoffee, LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom, StupidPotato159



Series: ArSonic AU [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Arsonist AU, Scourge and Sonic are buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycoffee/pseuds/fluffycoffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Scourge wonders how the hell the forest got on fire, and finds the unlikely culprit.
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: ArSonic AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Scourge works with his Prime counterpart after he left the Freedom Fighters, he wasn’t expecting so much fuckin’ heat. He came back to the Prime Zone fully expecting to fight at least Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, and maybe Finitivus, but that didn’t exactly happen. 

Hell, he even thought the Warp Ring sent him to the wrong place when he stepped through and was surrounded by a small forest fire, quickly spreading. And it didn’t seem natural either, smelling of a concoction of chemicals. Were those smells fire accelerants?

There was a small path that was free of fire, giving Scourge only a single option. He followed it, trying to ignore the stinging of heat on his limbs. Even with the forest fire being relatively small, the path seemed to go on forever. Or maybe that was just Scourge’s…  _ dislike _ of fire.

Preoccupied with the feeling of flames and oddly straight and long path, he almost didn’t notice that there was another person on the path. He stopped short, squinting at the silhouette ahead of him. That blue fur looked _ oddly familiar. Uncomfortably familiar _ , given that the person it belonged to wasn’t doing a damn thing to  _ stop _ the fire. If anything, it looked like the guy was the one to cause such, sitting on the path just...watching it silently. It was odd. 

The flamethrower in his hands didn’t hurt Scourge’s conclusion. 

“Yo, Blue!” Scourge called out, never one to skirt from potentially lethal confrontations. “Getting toasty?”

Sonic chuckled at Scourge, instead of a foreseen negative reaction to the comment. “A bit, yeah. Why? You want s’ mores?” True to word, Sonic turned around and had crumbs at the corners of his mouth and a s’more in his hand, as if having both a flamethrower and a camp-site snack in-hand was the most natural thing in the world

“Depends whether I can eat it before or after we pummel each other.”   
  
“Honestly, I’m not really feeling it right now, sorry~ Turning away from friends isn't the type of thing to pummel an old ally with for desert man. Later though?” Sonic just shrugged, completely nonchalant, as if he simply didn't care much about the gravity of things too much anymore.

Scourge scowled, unaware of how it might be  _ safe _ to proceed. “What y’mean by that?”   
  
“Means I’m not in the mood, buddy. I’d probably be willing to light your ass up later though.” Sonic made a face, he obviously wasn't used to swearing but thought it fit the moment.

Scourge growled. “Not that! The shit about your friends! What’s with that?”   
  
“Oh, that? Eh, long story short, yadda-yadda insults and I walked out, not plannin’ on goin’ back anytime soon.” Sonic seemed bitter and did a piss-poor job of covering that fact up. “Got a couple of new toys afterward though, so that’s a plus.”   
  
Suddenly there was a helicopter coming, because-ya know-unnatural forest fire big or small were gonna be stopped some time, and Sonic seemed disappointed in that fact.”Jeez, why they gotta ruin the fun so soon, I was enjoying that.”

“So the flamethrower wasn’t just for show? This really is all you?” Scourge asked, needing to know if it really was what he had thought.

Sonic huffed out a mirthless chuckle. “Yup. All me. Turns out I’m a regular  _ pyro _ .”

Scourge laughed out into the night sky, filling the smoke with humor. “Well, damn, Sparky! Paint me impressed! Looks like you finally had a bad day!”  
  
Sonic was surprised at that, hyperfocused on the nickname.”..Sparky? That sounds cool…” He mumbled, mostly to himself but he wasn't very good at that.

Scourge’s laughs died down. “What was that?”

“Y’know, the name ‘Sonic’ is pretty heroic, but I’m not exactly a hero anymore, am I? No. So I think it’s time to shake things up: you can call me  _ Spark _ from here on out.” The blue former hero rose from where he sat on the ground, striking a pose that just seemed so him and not at the same time.

Scourge deadpanned. “ ‘Spark’? Seriously? I just up with that in like, two seconds.”   
  
“Well, deal with it. You’ve dealt before, I think you just gotta talent for nicking people past those stupid glasses. Oh, and those are stupid.” The newly-named Spark practically  _ pranced _ passed Scourge but paused expectantly. “I have some plans that involve destruction; you want in?”

Scourge considered it for a moment and shrugged, before following Spark back into the flames. “Eh, why the hell not?”   
  



	2. Art!

Some more amazing from [shuradrawz](shuradrawz.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! She's got some more pieces in the works, so please stay tuned! 


End file.
